


Sogno

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020, M/M, POV Lew, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lewis ha sempre combattuto le sue battaglie da solo, nella sua vita, sin da piccolo. Cercando un modo di essere competitivo e di vincere, ma è sempre stato lui e solo lui in prima linea a lottare ed insistere e tirare fuori la voce ed usare i pugni, questa volta non è più solo in prima linea. Seb è lì con lui ogni volta e non smetterà mai.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 18





	Sogno

**Author's Note:**

> una breve e semplice fic dove una parte era solo una scusa per fargli fare un po’ di sesso, la seconda invece è ispirata ad un post di qualche settimana fa di Lewis che mi ha fatto pensare sia alle sue battaglie che al suo rapporto con Seb e spero di essere riuscita a spiegare bene in che modo mi ci ha fatto pensare. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# SOGNO

#  [](https://64.media.tumblr.com/98ecc6f9c10a142d57d5e4bb1f1596f3/9124cd84ca37b461-fc/s640x960/a02a31e7719071a77cee08df9e65fa3b37eb7dba.jpg)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ce36d9c12886007b3c6cbb608fd3ef42/9124cd84ca37b461-bf/s500x750/a01a18d6db8d8182e57fcded7c177b57a7068289.jpg)[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/2a4e538c697ccdc7e4ee3ffcd131af9a/9124cd84ca37b461-ce/s1280x1920/89625bb3954d9be3bb4098d5417493fc0214bed4.jpg)

/Seb/

Potrei stare ore a leccare la sua pelle, carezzarla con le dita muscolo per muscolo, succhiare tutti i suoi punti erogeni e sentire come si contorce e geme.   
Potrei stare anche tutta la vita qua così steso sul letto e sentire il sapore del suo corpo, a vedere come le mie mani bianche spiccano sulla sua pelle scura solcata dai tatuaggi.   
Come può il mondo non amare un colore del genere?   
Come può non avere voglia di leccare?   
La lingua percorre il centro della sua schiena, il suo corpo è diventato un sacco muscoloso, ma mi piacerebbe in ogni caso.  
Beh devo dire che mi fa impazzire ogni muscolo nuovo di cui ora mi prendo cura, succhiando quelli più pronunciati.  
Mi perdo nella sporgenza delle sue scapole, poi con la punta della lingua scendo per la spina dorsale, quella curva per la posizione a pancia in giù e poi mi concentro sulle fossette sopra i glutei pronunciati.  
Ha sempre avuto un culo stratosferico, ma dalla quarantena è pure migliorato.  
È tondo, muscoloso, ma non grosso. La vita stretta, la fessura in cui mi infilo.  
Lui piega una gamba di lato per facilitarmi l’accesso che mi prendo con la lingua mentre provo la morbidezza delle sue natiche. Infilo la lingua e poi dopo vado anche con le dita, stuzzico la sua apertura che lui mi concede liberamente.  
Giuro su Dio che potrei stare tutta la vita ad amare il suo corpo, ogni sua parte, per sempre io e lui e basta.   
A volte penso che darei tutto per scambiare la carriera, i successi ed i sogni vissuti con una vita tranquilla con lui, sposarlo, vivere insieme senza nascondersi, poterlo fare in quanto persone normali in uno sperduto paese di montagna.   
O magari in Brasile, lì sono più liberi sotto un certo punto di vista.  
L’idea del Brasile mi fa sorridere mentre mi alzo dalla postazione preferita e mi lecco la mano che passo sul mio membro duro. Lo bagno ancora con la saliva finchè non è pronto e Lewis piega sotto di sé tutte e due le gambe dandomi ciò di cui mi sono appena preso cura.   
Lo prendo per i fianchi e spingo entrando fluido e veloce.  
I nostri corpi si tendono e rimaniamo fermi così ed io lo guardo dall’alto, in ginocchio dietro di lui, tenendogli i fianchi. La sua schiena sinuosa di quel colore che per me non è un problema, un colore che io amo troppo.   
I nostri colori in contrasto si fondono quando si solleva contro di me ed io lo prendo, scivolo con le mani davanti, lo tocco nell’inguine e lo eccito mentre spingo e mi si muove contro.  
Siamo un’unica onda perpetua ubriachi di piacere, non avremo mai fine.   
La sua bocca aperta, carnosa, preso a gemere, le mie dita che si infilano dentro e lui che le succhia e poi vicino al piacere aumento le spinte e lo torno a spingere giù, piegato davanti a me. E spingo più forte, con più foga, fino a che anche lui sente il piacere crescere ed esplode prima di me e sentire che esplode mi fa aumentare ancora finchè anche io non vengo.   
Gli vengo dentro.  
Un momento solo, mi fermo in lui gustando la sensazione perfetta, questa pace esplosiva dei sensi.   
Niente. Niente al mondo mi può regalare questa sensazione.   
Lo amo troppo ed insieme siamo così perfetti. 

/Lewis/

\- Pensi che dovremmo smettere? - Faccio io improvviso, dopo un po’ che ci siamo calmati e stesi abbracciati. Le sue dita sulle mie spalle, sul collo e sulla schiena a solleticarmi e donarmi il paradiso.   
\- Sei matto? - Chiede subito senza rifletterci. Io rido perché so cosa ha capito ed in effetti non ho specificato.   
\- Intendevo con la cosa dell’inginocchiarsi. Lo vedi ogni volta quanto è difficile ogni volta... sai a volte credo che certe battaglie non le puoi imporre, no? A nessuno di loro frega davvero, mi sembra di essere lì fuori da solo, che non serva a nulla... - Non immaginavo di pensare una cosa del genere finchè non l’ho detto. Cerco di non parlare troppo di persona di questo problema che mi assilla, ma so anche che con lui posso essere me stesso.   
Seb alza la spalla per farmi alzare la testa, così appoggio il mento alla mano, piego il gomito e ci guardiamo. Lui è stupito.   
\- Anche solo uno che lotta è sufficiente. Io sono disposto ad andare avanti per sempre a fare gesti per questo problema. Non smetterò mai. La gente che non ha voglia o che non gliene frega un giorno capirà cosa significa avere a cuore qualcosa che ad altri non fotte. Capirà cosa significa non ricevere l’aiuto per una causa che ad altri non frega ma frega solo a te. Dobbiamo continuare anche se non ci daranno spazio. Dobbiamo continuare sempre! - Seb si accende ed è indispettito da questo, capisco che lui al momento è nella fase ‘lotterò contro tutto e tutti per sempre se necessario’, perché in Ferrari sta facendo questo, ma sono fiero di lui. Amo il Seb battagliero. Quello depresso e arrendevole mi fa impressione, spero di non rivederlo più-   
Ripenso allo scorso anno e a questo, non ci sono paragoni. Questo dovrebbe essere il peggiore, per lui, invece lo sta affrontando benissimo.   
\- Tu sarai con me là davanti prima del GP? - Seb mi fissa serio, incredulo che glielo chieda davvero.   
\- Certo che sì! Non dubitarne mai! Sai che ti seguirò qualunque cosa deciderai di fare! - Il sorriso torna sul mio viso, mi sporgo e lo bacio.   
\- Ti amo troppo! Non so se ti merito! - Seb sorride mentre premiamo le labbra una sull’altra e commenta senza staccarsi:   
\- Quanto sei scemo! - Io ridacchiando rispondo:   
\- Mi ami comunque? - E lui mi morde in risposta il labbro, lo prendo per un sì!   
Così ridendo gli monto sopra a cavalcioni e ricambio il morso facendoglielo sul collo, in breve ci rotoliamo sul letto come due bambini e quando ne abbiamo abbastanza ci fermiamo abbracciati, ansimanti e sorridenti.   
\- Le battaglie non sono facili. Altrimenti non sarebbero battaglie. E quelle più difficili sono quelle fatte da soli, ma tu ricorda che non lo sarai mai. Avrai sempre me. -   
Mi appoggio al suo petto a questa bella frase e chiudo gli occhi consapevole di essere fortunato.   
Sogno un mondo dove tutti combattono uniti le stesse battaglie importanti e le vincono, un mondo dove non ci sono discriminazioni, dove le persone non devono nascondersi e chinare la testa e subire, dove i figli dei figli non subiranno, potranno vivere a testa alta. Sogno un mondo dove io e Seb potremmo fare coming out e dire che stiamo insieme senza subire conseguenze. Un mondo dove puoi stare con chi ami perché sì, non c’è niente di male.   
Sogno un mondo dove si può uscire sempre a testa alta, chiunque tu sia.   
Lotterò per questo sogno finchè avrò vita, con ogni mezzo. Per sempre. Non smetterò mai.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando dico che Lewis non sa se deve continuare non intendo che lui ha dei dubbi sulla sua battaglia, ha dei dubbi sul fatto che Seb possa stufarsi o che il modo in cui la fa sia in qualche modo sbagliato. Lo dico perché non vorrei fosse frainteso.


End file.
